Emotional Consequences of Broadcast Television
Plot Jeff is pulled out of his thoughts by a concerned Annie. He invites her to join them in speculating about next year. He imagines a scenario where Annie commutes to Colorado from the FBI headquarters on the east coast. Britta counters with her own scenario where Greendale becomes its own nation; in it Annie is the school's FBI liaison and Pelton is a transgender. Although Frankie criticizes Brittas idea she is unable to offer a better one as her bland suggestion gets booed. Abed states that good TV is meant to be joyful, effortless and comforting. Jeff throws out another pitch where he is the Dean and everyone on the committee is employed at the school. While everyone seems to like the pitch, Abed says it might not be possible. End tag Recurring themes Continuity *'Returning students': **Shirley returns in this episode in several pitches imagined by the committee for a possible Season Seven. **Leonard returns to announce the end of the school year. He also joins Vicki, Todd, and Dave in an imaginary sequence as possible replacement committee members. *'Previously': **Abed mentions Troy leaving on his boat trip and not returning which happened in the Season Five episode "Geothermal Escapism". *'Familiar face': **Actor appears in Jeff's Season Seven pitch as a millionaire who bought Greendale. **The intensely staring guy in The Vatican, played by Community writer Dan Guterman, who first appeared in "Advanced Safety Features", reappears in the background just as the remaining Committee is starting to share their drinks in the ending scene. *'Replay': In one of Jeff's imaginings of Season Seven, he paraphrases his line from the Season One pilot episode and says "You've just stopped being a study group. I hereby pronounce you a community". *'Catchphrase': The phrase sixseasonsandamovie is spoken by Jeff. It was first used in the Season Two episode "Paradigms of Human Memory". *'School uniform': Annie wears her cardigan, skirts and flats from her wardrobe in Seasons One through Four in two of the Season Seven pitches. *'Googly eyes': Jeff admits to Annie he has feelings for her and the two share a kiss goodbye. *'A sweet ride': Jeff drives Annie and Abed to the airport in his Lexus. Running gags *'Attention students!': Dean Pelton officially announces the end of the school year on the Public address system. *'Nice outfit': **After not putting on a costume all year Dean Pelton finally dresses up in several different outfits at once. **Dean Pelton wears a diaper in two different Season Seven pitches. **Dean Pelton wears a outfit in one imaginary scene. *'Fanservice': Jeff takes off his shirt in Pelton's Season Seven pitch. *'Shut up Leonard!': The father in the episode end tag delivers the joke when playing the Community board game. *'Gay, he's so gay!': Chang calls Jeff this but then apparently admits to being gay himself. Pop culture references *'Shout out': Dan Harmon, who reads the voiceover in the end tag, compares his own voiceover to sitcom producer and his "rants", referring to Lorre's vanity cards at the end of shows he's produced, such as " " and " ". *'Product placement': Elroy mentions he was hired by the online job market site LinkedIn. *'Name that tune': The song "Ends of the Earth" by Lord Huron plays during the scene where Jeff drops Annie and Abed off at the airport. *'IMDb': Jeff and Annie criticize the . *'TV Guide': **''" ", ''" ", " " and " " are mentioned by Chang as examples of shows that peak after their sixth season. **Abed describes the show where he's going to be working as a production assistant as '" " meets " " meets me', the latter presumably referring to Community. *'Use your allusion': The father's line in the end tag ("The whole show is happening inside this game") and the Snow Globe playing card he is holding refer to the series finale of St. Elsewhere, where it was suggested that the entire series took place inside the mind of an autistic kid (Tommy Westphall) who imagined the events while staring at a snow globe. Meta references *'Parody': **The episode pokes fun at the process of continuing a show past six seasons. **Also being parodied are the several changes in the core cast of Community, particularly with the CGI animated character Ice Cube Head (voiced by Justin Roiland, Dan Harmon's friend and co-creator of Rick and Morty). *'Up against the wall': **Abed says "Cool" for every "Season/year" the group has been at Greendale but briefly pauses before senior year. This alludes to Season Four, the one season creator Dan Harmon was not the showrunner. Chang asks Abed to repeat saying cool and when he again pauses at year four Ben farts and claims it's an inside joke. Harmon has been vocal about his dislike of Season Four. **Frankie describes herself as a "humble outsider who came in and nailed it" referencing actress Paget Brewster's addition to the cast this season. **The end tag features a family playing a board game and realizing they are fictional characters. The commercial's voiceover is read by Community's creator Dan Harmon. He also recites a lengthy diatribe about criticisms regarding Community and its creator. *'Résumé': Referencing Britta's "Pitch", Frankie says she wouldn't watch it even though she doesn't own a television. In The Thrilling Adventure Hour, Paget Brewster's signature character Sadie Doyle uses the recurring catchphrase "I would not watch that TV show" as a reaction to absurdist situations. *'Background check': The nine numbers on the white board behind Annie and Elroy, all starting with NM, are a reference to the IMDB website. Inputting one of the numbers and letter combinations into a search engine will bring up the IMDB pages of Dan Harmon and the eight main actors of this season. The number GC613 is just a reference that this is the 13th episode of season six. Trivia Ass Crack Bandit case solved? It's implied that the Ass Crack Bandit, or at least one of them, was possibly Annie. Stage directions in the script hint at this but does not definitively say she is the ACB. F bombs This episode features the first use of a broadcast television banned expletive. It was spoken twice by both Dean Pelton (Jim Rash) and Britta Perry (Gillian Jacobs). In an interview with TV Insider, "Community" creator Dan Harmon explained how it happened: Elroy's LinkedIn profile Gallery Promotional photos 6x13_Promopic_1.jpg 6x13 Promopic 2.jpg 6x13_Promopic_3.jpg 6x13_Promopic_4.jpg 6x13_Promopic_5.jpg 6x13_Promopic_6.jpg Behind the scenes photo Quotes Category:Community Episodes Category:Season 6 Episodes